Orochimaru's Boredom
by Jammy JAMJAM
Summary: Kabuto and Sasuke have gone to a nearby village to get some supplies. So now Orochimaru is all alone and bored. What will happen next? Please R&R!  NOTE! All the credit to this story goes to a very ill minded sick yet awesome friend of mine!


**A/N: Hi guys, my name is Pickle, and this my first fanfic. Right now Vayla has been captured by the PSU (Pickle's Special Unit) squad, and I have hijacked her account. Mwahahaha! Just Joking! **

**Or am I? Remember to stay in school, eat your vegetables and that Orochimaru is a hottie. So now on with the story and enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Orochimaru's Boredom

It was a long, quiet October 27th, and Orochimaru was in his lair bored out of his mind. Kabuto had taken Sasuke out to a nearby village to get some supplies. Orochimaru then began walking towards his office, wondering why neither Kabuto nor Sasuke wished him happy birthday today. It not like they didn't know, he had been bugging both of them for about a week now of what he wanted. As Orochimaru was off with the butterflies and not looked where he is walking, he tripped stupidly down the stairs. "Owwwwwwwwww!" was all that come out of the paedophile, as he got back on his feet. His office was only a few more steps away. Orochimaru then open the door, like the rest of the lair the only colour on the wall was a dull, plain auburn.

Orochimaru took a seat at his desk; he decided to look in his drawer to see what was in there to do. The first thing he saw was a pack of cards. They were a rectangular shape with a green border and an orange inside. On the middle of the cards they had 忍 (kanji for shinobi). It was Kabuto's Ninja Info Cards. Having been taught by Kabuto how to receive his information (Kabuto's information), Orochimaru lifted two fingers that had stored chakra in the tips and press them down into the kanji.

He picked up the first card on the deck. Haruno Sakura. Orochimaru started reading out loud to himself, "Hometown: Konaha, age: 16, rank: chuunin, ninja experience: S-0, A-7, B-6, C-9, and D-12, notes: when turns into a witch kill on sight or can be contagious". Orochimaru put the card on the bottom of the pack, and took another one. This time it was an Akatsuki member. He read through the card quickly. Not long after his face looked flushed. He put the card back down.

Next to the pack of cards, was a blank scroll. Orochimaru wrote this on it: _To Do List: of the Ninja Info Cards as soon as possible! 2. Find something entertaining to do. _Orochimaru continued searching his drawer, but to have an unsuccessful result.

Orochimaru got out of his chair and skipped over to his bookcase, thinking be more exciting. Searching for books that he hadn't read was tough because he bored offend, so that it always lend to reading. The only thing he could find was an orange paperback book called Make-Out Paradise. Knowing that this was a gift for his birthday many years ago, from a fellow sannin, Jiraiya, maybe it was time to try the book. The cover had a picture of a man chasing a lady.

On the inside of the cover was a note: _Dear Orochimaru, I through seeing that you are one my closest friends, I want you to have the first copy of my new fantastic book. Hope you enjoy it, and Happy Birthday! From Jiraiya_. For the first time the note touched Orochimaru's small heart. He read the first few words on the first page, but all he got from the experience was a nose bleed and a slight feeling of disappointment at the age of the characters.

Returning the book back to its original place and waiting for his nose bleed to go down. Orochimaru started sensing like he was forgetting something. Then he remembered. The snake sannin hadn't prayed to his Sasuke shrine today. Leaving his office again to go another room in his lair, he started feeling tired of looking what to do. But praying is a daily routine, so he couldn't refuse.

The room was close to Sasuke's room, which was about a 5 minute walk, from his office. When he prays to the shrine, while Sasuke is in his room, he has to be very quiet, which annoys Orochimaru so much. Lucky he can shout from the roof tops today. Orochimaru open the door to his wonderful chamber, in there was a table with pictures and photographs of Sasuke aging from a baby to now. He had stolen the baby photos off Itachi, back when Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki. He lit a candle that was in the middle of the many delightful images and sat down on an old, rusty rug.

"Oh magnificent Sasuke-kun come to daddy and give me your youth and eyes!" Orochimaru said in a dramatic voice and before continually spoke the word 'sharingan' for fifteen minutes. Getting after his praying he didn't know to do next. Then it hit him, the book he was look at earlier came out of nowhere to whack him in the back of his head. This made Orochimaru think of a great game to play. Orochimaru bought his right arm up to his left side of his face, and started pealing kin his skin off and revealing a woman's face.

A wicked smile spread across his face followed by an astonishingly laugh, "Kukuku". In a sweet but in way that 'butter wouldn't melt his mouth' he said "now it's time to have some fun". All that played over in his head was 'best birthday ever'.

From that moment of time, the rest is unknown.

**Hooray! My first story is finish. So what did you guys think? Please review, because I would really like some feedback, hopefully positive. **

**Vayla: Okay for those who are wondering in reality I am actually safe and sound in my home eating pasta. So the PSU thing is like a total made up story, in fact instead Pickle begged for my help *lies*, licked my feet *lies* and even wrote a poem on how awesome I was just to make me upload this story! *okay now this was total bulls**t***

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**I'd like to thank Masashi Kishimoto for creating an awesome manga like Naruto. We don't own Naruto nor Orochimaru. We are not Masashi Kishimoto!**


End file.
